A Precursor to Heartbreak
by Silver Azure
Summary: Basically it's what went down before Ash caught Lance cheating on her with Becky, why was Becky at their apartment and what transpired beforehand? I wanna thank you for your R&R and continued support! Rated K because of a line in the story I felt was a little PG. OneShot!


Lance was bored at home, just laying on the couch and just strumming his guitar making up random one liners and singing. He ate some chips and turned on the television to see if there was anything good and began to surf through channels;

 _The kick is up.._

"No" said Lance as he changed the channel.

 _And in other news..._

"Boring" said Lance as he again changed the channel.

 _Then I said get off me Mom I'm done!_

"Ew" said Lance as he turned the TV off.

Lance grabbed his guitar and began strumming randomly and singing;

"So bored, I'm so bored, I'm bored as board in a board meeting" sang Lance offkey and improvising.

Just then Lance's cellphone rang, he got a text message and it was from someone he was seeing behind Ash's back. Lance grabbed his cellphone and looked at the message;

 _Hey Lance it's Becky...duh! I was wondering if you weren't doing anything if you wanted to hang out or something I'm bored!_

Lance texted back...

 _Sure babe, I got the pad to myself!_

After a minute Becky responded;

 _Awesome, I'll be over in five!_

Lance texted back...

 _Alright, oh and bring your tambourine...I wanna hear that beautiful voice of yours lol_

Becky then responded...

 _Aww Lance you're so sweet, I'm getting ready 3_

Lance threw out some garbage because Heaven knows he wouldn't do it when Ash was there, Lance also set up a microphone for them to sing in to. After he was done setting up he went back to the couch, anticipating Becky's visit. After ten minutes of waiting he heard a knock at the door, he opened the door and was greeted by Becky wearing a striped shirt and denim jacket and heart shaped sunglasses and tambourine in hand.

"Hey Lance!" exclaimed Becky as she gave Lance a hug.

"Hey babe, come on in" replied Lance as Becky came in and he locked the door.

"So I see you've the place to yourself, good...you're much better off without that other one" scoffed Becky.

"Yeah, she's never home and she thinks she could write a song" chuckled Lance.

"Like she could, besides songwriting is harder than it looks" replied Becky.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Lance.

"Hey Lance, I don't mean to be a burden but could you get a water bottle if you have?" asked Becky.

"Sure thing babe, one water bottle coming up!" replied Lance as he walked in to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

Lance opened the fridge to find some water bottles and some left over pizza and what appeared to be something in tinfoil but he wasn't gonna find out. Lance entered the living room and brought the bottle to Becky.

"Thanks Lance, you're the best" smiled Becky.

"Anything for you babe" said Lance as he hopped up on the couch next to Becky and put his arm around her. Becky lay her head on his shoulder.

"Lance, what do you see in her anyways?" asked Becky.

"I don't know, she's such a pest and she doesn't realize that _I_ sing lead!" exclaimed Lance cockily.

"Right, and I've heard her sing...she's not all that good" replied Becky.

"Yeah, I hate when she tries to sing anything but back up" replied Lance.

"Right, and you're a great singer Lance I think she's holding you back" replied Becky.

"You really think so babe?" asked Lance.

"I know so, speaking of singing...wanna sing something?" asked Becky.

"Sure do...but what?" asked Lance.

"I don't know...um...Don't Fear the Reaper?" suggested Becky.

"How do you know that song?" chuckled Lance.

"My Dad likes that song" replied Becky.

"Nah, umm...maybe Pinball Wizard?" asked Lance.

"I don't really know that song too well" replied Becky.

"I got it, have you ever heard Love Interruption?" asked Lance.

"I know that song!" exclaimed Becky.

"Well let's sing it!" suggested Lance.

The two hopped off the couch and walked up to the mic stand and began to sing. Unknown to them Ash was walking upstairs to the apartment. Ash approached the door to her apartment and unlocked it, Ash was pretty tired after a day of rehersal and just wanted to see Lance and relax.

"Baby, I'm back" said Ash as she put her guitar case down and her keys in the dish.

She heard singing and she went to investigate...

 _"I want love to change my friends to enemies..._ " sang Becky and Lance.

Ash's heart sank at the sight...

 _I think you all know what happens next, and if you don't then go see Sing already! I also wanna congratulate my self for reaching a milestone of 100 fics on FF in my 10 years on this site. I wanna thank each and everyone of you who've read and reviewed my fics in the past and who've told me to keep writing even though some of my stories are unfinished but I'm a busy man. I want to thank all of you who currently read and/or reviewed/subbed/favored this and any of my others. Guys and girls keep being awesome! Don't worry I'm still gonna keep writing! THANK YOU!_


End file.
